fanonprecurefandomcom-20200215-history
Last Cure, Cure Nova!
Last Cure, Cure Nova! is the third episode of the first season of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. It was written and created by Lady Mipha. In Japan, it is known as Pretty Cure Is Completed! Cure Nova For The Win! (プリキュアが完成！ 勝利のためのキュアノヴァ！''Purikyua ga Kansei! Shōri no Tame no Kyua Novu~a!). Story Tamara: So, how do you feel about being a Cure with me? Celyn: Not bad! It's... actually pretty awesome! River told me about it before, but it was so cool when I was actually doing it! ''She realizes she was bouncing up and down. Oh, sorry. It's like a sugar rush, but it's more like an... post-sugar rush sugar rush. Like - oh! An adrenaline rush! Nina: So... what are you guys talkin' about? Celyn: It turns out that Tamara and I are both in something called Pretty kerr! It fo awfuff! Tamara sighs and takes her hand off Celyn's mouth. Tamara: Nothing much. Nina: It has to be some''thing if it's got Celyn that hyper. Normally the only ways I see her ''this excited is when something's really exciting or when she's got a sugar rush. Celyn spat. Celyn: Yechh! Tamara, when was the last time you washed your hand? Tamara: Uhhh... yesterday? Morning? Nina and Celyn: Gro-oss! Tamara laughs. Tamara: Yeesh, re''lax''! I hand sanitized when I went to the bathroom after science! They all keep laughing. End scene Celyn: Mah neff iff Cffff Fff! Tamara: What? Celyn: Mah neff iff Cffff Fff! Nina: What did you say? I think I'm going deaf! Celyn: MAH! NEFF! IFF! CFFFF! FFF! She pushes Tamara's hand off her face. Yecchh! Tamara, stop that! Tamara: (whispering) You can't tell Nina about Pretty Cure! She'll think we're insane! Celyn: Ohhh! Nina: Tell me 'bout what? Celyn: Nothing! Tamara: She laughs. Ce''lynnn''! You're stupid! Celyn: No I'm not! Hooff fuff! She shoves Tamara's hand off her face. Tama''raaa''! Tamara cracks up. End scene Miss Barrett: She sneezes. Ugh... I'b goig to have to call id a substitute teacher for the day... there bust be a virus goig aroud... ???: Need a sub? Miss Barrett: Huh? Who are you? At how'd you ged id here? ???: Doesn't matter. Miss Barrett: Fide. Yes, i deed a sub today. Cad you hadduh id? ???: Yeah. Now, you go home and rest. Miss Barrett blows her nose. Miss Barrett: Okay... bud if you cat hadduh id, I'b reportig you to the School Board. ???: Oh, I can handle it. Goodbye... End scene ???: Alright, alright, settle down, class. Nina: (whispering) Who is he? Celyn: (whispering) I don't know! Tamara: (whispering) He's fat. ???: Class! Quiet! Class: Sir, yes, sir! ???: My name is Mr.... He hesitates. Mr. Guper. Tamara: (whispering) Celyn, do you realize how close that is to Guber? Celyn: (whispering) Yes. And it's not good. Shadow: (whispering) I sense dark energy and it's coming from that Guper guy! River: (whispering) You feel it too, Shadow? Shadow: (whispering) It definitely can't be good! Mr. Guper: I'm your substitute teacher for the day, since Miss Barrett had a cold. He smirks evilly. But enough about that. Your homework, please? All of the students turn in their homework one by one. Mr. Guper: Ah, there we go. So, we're doing social studies? Well, it seems Miss Barrett had an assignment for you. It's on the presidents of the world, I think. It's a group project, in teams of three. There are 21 students in this class, correct? Tamara: Correct. Mr. Guper: Good. I will draw three names, written on popsicle sticks, and then call you up to draw your project from the fish bowl. He rummages around inside his cup. Mr. Guper: Tamara, Celyn, and Nina, please come up. He smiles devilishly. Nina: Yes, Mr. Guper? Mr. Guper transforms into Guber. Guber: He laughs evilly. Hah! Fooled you, didn't I? The rest of the class starts to panic. Guber begins to collect the Chaos Energy. Tamara: Ready! Shadow: He flies out of his Cure Case. Let's go! Tamara places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now standing on a red crystal. The base appears, followed by the collar. Her sleeves appear coming down from the collar. A yellow heart appears in the middle of the collar, and a dark red tie-like thingy appears from that. A bow appears on her back. Her skirt appears as she jumps to another smaller crystal, and very short frills as well. When she lands, her left boot appears. She jumps higher and her right boot appears. As she leaps to the last crystal, her hair gets longer and she has two strands over her ears on both sides. She lands on the final crystal, and her Cure Case with the Cure Cell inside appears attached to her left side. Cure Tempest: Like a raging storm that can't be stopped! I'm, Cure Tempest! Celyn: Ready! River:'' He flies out of his Cure Case.'' Let's go! Celyn places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now standing in ankle-deep water. She leans down and throws water over herself. The base and collar appear. She then splashes water on each of her arms and her gloves appear. She raises her arms and water appears, dousing the area where her skirt would be. It appears. She dips both hands in water before touching them to their respective legs and her shoes and tights appear. Her hair transforms. The smaller bow appears and then the bigger one. The frills appear and then the Cure Case appears with the Cure Cell inside, attached to the left side. Cure Flight: Flying through the sky, a cool breeze on my face! My name's, Cure Flight! Pearl: Ninaaa! She falls down inside the Cure Case and flies out. Here, take the PreCure Charm and use it to transform! Nina: I don't get it, but okay! Nina places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now floating in space. Her clothes explode into stars, which gather around her torso to make the base. The collar forms, and stars also gather around her arms to create her gloves. A comet comes and wraps around her legs multiple times, forming her skirt. Nina dances over two stars onto a moon. When her foot touches a star, her shoe appears on that foot. She throws moon dust over her head and her hair transforms. She touches moon dust to her chest and the small bow appears, and then the back one. Her frills appear. Her Cure Cell goes into her Cure Case and attaches to her left side. Cure Nova: Look up at the stars! Cure Nova! Cure Tempest: Welcome to the team, Nova! Cure Flight: Oh yeah! Pretty Cure's complete! Cure Nova: So this is what you didn't want me to know about! Cure Tempest: She laughs. Sorry, Nova. We didn't know you were a Pretty Cure until now. Cure Nova: S'okay, Tempest. Barely knew Pretty Cure existed before now. Pearl: Pretty Cure, watch out! Guber: Chaos Energy, summon an ally to help me with my quest! Chaos Creature! Come out! Textbook Chaos Creature (TCC): Ahahahahaahhhh! Chaos! Hehahahahaaaah! Cure Nova: What is that!? Cure Tempest: A Chaos Creature! Guber can summon them using Chaos Energy! Guber: Chaos Creature, attack! TCC: Hey, you! Hahahah! Cure Tempest: Yeah? TCC: What's 293,972 times 345,650? Cure Tempest: 72,532,163,902? TCC: WRONG! He flattens Cure Tempest between its pages. Cure Tempest: (muffled) Not again! TCC: The correct answer is 101,611,421,800! Cure Tempest: (muffled) So close... TCC: Cure Flight! What happens when you add hydrogen peroxide to manganese dioxide? Cure Flight: Hydro-what now to manganese huh? TCC: WRONG! He flattens Cure Flight between its pages. Cure Flight: (muffled) Oww.... Cure Tempest: (muffled) Share my pain... TCC: Nova, what're the first 30 digits of pi? Cure Nova: 3.141592653589793238462643383279! TCC: You're good! Cure Nova: And you're dead! She holds out another PreCure Charm, which looks like the Storm Shower and Peace Tornado Charms, but it is lavender with a purple heart. She places it in the Charm Slot. Cure Nova: Swirling together, bursting apart! Multicolored energy swirls together in her palms. Cure Nova: Pretty Cure! The energy gets larger. Cure Nova: Galaxy Burst! The energy soars over to TCC and explodes, returning everything to normal. Pretty Cure untransforms. Nina: Let's go, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * Tamara Strong/Cure Tempest * Celyn Pierce/Cure Flight * Nina Hubble/Cure Nova Mascots * Shadow * River * Pearl The Badlands * Guber * Chaos Creature (textbook) Others * Miss Barrett Attacks * Pretty Cure Galaxy Burst Locations * Stormy City ** Stormy Middle School